Spiderman:The darkest hours
by UltimateHero59
Summary: Spiderman faces a new enemy that threatens to take over the world, starting with New York City. Will he be able to stop this new threat or will he fall to the darkness. Featuring the incredible hulk, and Dr. Strange. Now complete.
1. Prologue

SPIDERMAN:THE DARKEST HOURS.

This is my first story, I hope you like it. Oh yeah if you don't like it don't comment.

PS.I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN.

________________________________________________________________________

Prologue.

It was a dark and stormy night. I woke to thundering outside my house, and noticed how dark it was. Something was wrong and I felt it. I grabbed my costume, and slipped it on. I was about to jump out the window when I saw the moving figure of my wife.

"What's wrong Peter?" She asked.

I stayed silent for a few seconds then put my mask on.

"Go back to bed Mary Jane, I'm working tonight." I told her.

I jumped out my window, and shot a web line onto the nearest building. I began to look around the city, trying to see if there was something wrong. Then all of a sudden my spider sense went off like crazy. I felt something coming toward me. I leapt out of the way, and latched onto the wall. I looked up to see who attacked me, or at least tried to. I saw this man covered in blackness. He had long jet black hair, and his face was covered by a black mask with 2 bulging pale eyes. His body was covered in a black suit that had white lines that looked like webs going across it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man looked at me, and raised his hands at me. A tiny black, and purple ball shot out of his hands headed straight toward. I jumped out of the way of the attack, and the building I was on collapse. My spider sense went off again. I hesitated to move out the way, and a black fist connected to my jaw. I began spiraling toward the ground, but I shot out a web line, and caught on to a building. I looked around to see where the mysterious figure was, but he had disappeared. Something told me that the mysterious man would be back, and he would a much bigger threat the next time we meet.

________________________________________________________________________

So how was it? Comment on the story, and tell me what you liked. More chapters on the way.


	2. Ch2 Here my troubles begin

SPIDERMAN: THE DARKEST HOURS. Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Here my troubles begin.

I looked down, and saw that the building that collapsed had caused a lot of damage in the city streets. I leapt down from the building I was on and looked around. Cars flipped over, fires everywhere, people screaming for help. Some people were trapped under rubble, and some under cars and billboards. I then saw a large crater in the ground. I walked over and saw a man being crushed by a car covered in fire. I jumped down into the crater, and ran to the front of the vehicle. I started lifting it up, my muscles began to ripple, and my costume tears. I lift the car up, and manage to throw it out of the crater before it explodes. I pick up the man, and carry him to the ambulance. The doctors help him onto the cart, and wheel him into the ambulance. I began to hear people screaming for help. I used my spider sense to guide me to the source of the yells. A car was blocking the exit out of the subway station. And there was people down there.

"Help us, please?" Said a female voice.

"We cant breathe down here." Another voice said.

"Hang on I'll get you out." I said.

I grabbed the back of the car, and started pulling it back out of the exit. People ran out of the subway stations thanking me while running away to safety. I helped the rest of the people in the damaged city streets, and then turned to leave. I jumped up onto a building, climbed up to the top and pulled off my mask. It had been a long night and I was tired. I shot a web line, and headed back home.

I woke up the next morning feeling rather out of it. I looked outside my window, it was still raining. I walked outside my house, and picked up the newspaper. I begin to read and a look of dread spread over my face as I read the headline SPIDERMAN BLOWS UP TOWER.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Things are going to get alot worse for Spiderman. Please comment, but nothing bad though. Next Chapter is coming soon.


	3. Ch3 Growing Pains

SPIDERMAN:THE DARKEST HOURS.

This chapter is going to be a little longer than the last 2 chapters I made. Other than that enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN…AT ALL.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.3 Growing Pains.

I walked inside the daily bugle feeling extremely angry. I mean how does Spider man blow up a building. I don't have any explosives do I? I don't even use explosives. Betty Brant, and Joe Robbie Robertson then walked up to me.

"Man we've been looking for you all morning." Robbie said.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mr. Jameson is furious, he's been yelling for you all morning." Said Betty.

I walked up to Mr. Jameson's door feeling rather nervous. I knocked on his door, and a loud yell erupted from his office. Being heard all over the building. I went inside, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Mr. Jameson was turned around in his chair looking out the window. He turned around, and immediately started yelling at me.

"I've been yelling for you all morning Parker." He yelled.

"I woke up late after having a long night." I replied back.

He stared at me for a second with a sad look on his face.

"You didn't get enough sleep, I understand." He said sarcastically.

"Really?" I asked.

"Heck no, I don't give a crap about how long you've been up at night. I need photos, and that means you need to be here." He said.

"But that's not fair." I said.

"Nothings fair Parker get used to it." He said.

I was extremely angry at that point. I looked at his desk, and saw today's paper.

"Oh yeah, how come you're always blaming Spider man for everything that a super villain does? I mean where in the world would Spider man get explosives from?" I asked him.

"He was there when the building collapsed, no one else. He said, And besides this helps bring in more money for the bugle. And the people will just how much of a menace Spider man really is."

I was about to say one more thing about the paper, but I stopped myself. I really wanted to yell at Jameson, say things that will get me very much fired. So I just sat there in silence.

"Why are you still sitting there Parker? Get me some photos." He demanded.

I got up and left the office. People were looking at me with concerned looks on my face. I walked out of the building and into an alleyway. A few minutes later I came back out in my costume. I silently swung across the city streets grumbling to myself. I shot out another web line, and swung onto another building. I as I was climbing up the building, my spider sense went off again. Something black smashed into me. I jumped out of the way, and looked up to see the man in black.

"It's you, the guy from yesterday night." I said.

The man then lunged at me. I jumped out the way, and landed on the wall under him. I shot 2 webs at him and tried to slam him down to the ground, but he grabbed my webs and swung me around his head. He then slammed me into the wall. I smashed through the building, and into one of the offices. I got up, and jumped out the hole in the wall. I shot out a web and swung around the building to see if the man was still there. As I was swinging, something cut my webbing. I started falling toward the ground. I started shooting webs at the building around me to stop my fall, but they were all being cut. As I got closer to the ground, I started grabbing onto walls. But the man started punching me, pushing me away from the walls. I shot 2 impact webs at him as he slashed me across the chest. I was about to shoot one more web but I was too late. I slammed down hard into the ground. I wanted to get up but my body wouldn't respond. I heard him say something before I passed out.

"To answer your question from our last encounter, my name is Rouki." He said.

He had a deep, cold, and husky voice, it kind of scared me. I wanted to say something but instead I just laid there and everything around me begin to go black.

________________________________________________________________________

That's going to leave a few mark on him. Tell me how you liked this chapter. Chapter 4 is on the way.


	4. Ch4 Battle for New York

SPIDERMAN:THE DARKEST HOURS.

Here's chapter 4, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN AT ALL.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.4 Battle for New York.

"Wake up, wake up little spider." A voice said.

I woke up on the ground. I gently turned my head to look at my surroundings. There were cars flipped over, and fires. There was also these mysterious black creatures with spikes on their backs advancing toward me. I tried to get up but my body was in a lot of pain. The creatures were getting closer and I was about to pass out again when suddenly a beam of light shot out at the creatures. I then saw a large green creature in a black tank top, blue pants, and black boots running through the horde of creatures coming my way. I saw this glowing man hovering over me. He then laid his hands on my chest, and his hands started glowing. Taking away the pain in my body. My eyes shot open as my strength returned to me. I got up, and tried to walk but started to feel a little dizzy. I felt myself falling but someone caught me. I turned around and saw a man with black, and white striped hair. He also had a mustache, and was wearing these robes with a large cape.

"Doc Strange?" I asked

"Yes son were here to help." He replied back.

He helped me stand back up. I looked at my surroundings, everything was either messed up or destroyed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He happened. Dr. Strange replied, He came to this world to take over starting with the NYC."

"But why our city Strange?" I asked.

"It's all my fault, I had accidentally released him from his prison and he broke through to our world." He answered.

"And why did he come after me?" 

"He came after you, because he probably saw you as a threat that needed to be reckoned with. He said, After all you did save our city, and world countless times."

"That makes a little bit of.." We were cut off by a loud explosion that erupted through the city streets.

"Hey Strange we got a problem over here." The Hulk yelled.

"The hulk can talk?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the merged version of the hulk."

"That too makes sense." I said.

"Incoming." The hulk yelled.

I turned around and saw a large purple ball of energy coming straight at us. I leapt out of the way, getting behind the hulk for cover. Dr. Strange jumped in front of us, and created a force field to protect us from the blast. 

"The force field is breaking Doc." Hulk yelled.

"Apparently I can see that Bruce." Strange yelled back.

I got in front of the Hulk, and touched the force field. I began to shoot webbing at the force field. As I did it, the webbing began to curve around the field making it stronger. Then Doctor Strange began to shoot more energy into the force field. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Bruce." 

"What?"

"Start running forward, Doc you keep on shooting energy into the force field." I instructed.

"Sounds like a plan, Parker." Hulk said.

The Hulk started running forward with me and Doc Strange behind him. I looked ahead, and a horde of black creatures running toward us. I started shooting impact webs at the creatures. And as they passed through the force field, some of the Doctor's energy wrapped around the webbing. Taking out the creatures as we ran through them. I saw Rouki up in the air shooting at us. I leapt up in the air and shot a web at Rouki. I yanked myself toward him, and kicked him the head, then jumped off him and into the air. I spun around and repeated the same attack, only this time grabbing his body as I came to him. Spinning him around and kicking him into the ground. I then jumped onto him as he was falling toward the ground, and rode him across the air like a skateboard. Then I grabbed him by the cape of his costume and slammed him into the ground. I landed on the ground, and ran over to his unmoving body, and picked him up to punch him again but dropped him again when I saw his face.

________________________________________________________________________

What's wrong with Rouki's face? Will the Hulk, and Doc Strange finish off the army. Well you're going to have to wait till next chapter. Fifth Chapter is up next.


	5. Ch5 Showdown

Spiderman: The darkest hours.

Here's the fifth chapter, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.5 Showdown.

I looked at his face, it was scarred, and his skin was really pale. It kind of frightened me, but after looking at it a little more I got used to it. I picked him up, about to punch him again when he had blasted me in the face with his hands. I skid across the ground, bruising my skin as I did. I jumped in the air, ready to land an attack, he tried to blast another energy bomb at me but I managed to dodge it. I straightened out my body, and began to spiral down toward him. I crashed into the ground, at the same time hitting him in the face. I large crater was created as we hit the ground. I looked down at Rouki, he was unconscious. I webbed him up in a cocoon, and put him on my back. I turned to Doc Strange and the Hulk, watching them finishing off the horde of demons.

"Having fun, Bruce?" I asked.

"Hang on." The hulk then turned around and kicked one of the demons into the air. As it fell back down, the hulk punched it into a building before it hit the ground.

"Now I'm having fun." He said.

I turned to Doc Strange, he was blasting away the final bit of Demons coming toward him. 

"Doc, I got him, now what do we do?" I asked.

"Look up."

I looked up confused and noticed a large black, and red hole hovering in the gray sky.

"Throw him in there." He said.

"But how do I do that?"

The sorcerer supreme looked at the hulk. The hulk noticed this and then he looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh Man." I said to myself.

________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger, I love them, and I hate them. But I did it anyway.6th chapter up next.


	6. Ch6 Race against time

Spiderman: The darkest hours.

Sixth Chapter, enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.6 Race against time.

The hulk picked me up, and held me up in the air. Doc Strange shot some of his energy into my body. I then shot 2 web lines as high as I could get them. The shot onto 2 buildings standing beside each other. Doc Strange then walked in front of me, and started to give some instructions.

"That black hole is eating it's way through our world. As you can see, it's biting down on our city right now. He said, If we don't throw him in there, and destroy him, this city will be nothing but rubble & dust."

"So throw him in there before he wakes up, and the city will be saved?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Got it, alright let's rock and roll." I yelled.

The hulk started pulling me back, as far as could go, then he finally let me go. I was flung into the air at full speed. As I got closer I felt something moving around in the cocoon on my back. I ripped the cocoon off my back, and threw it at the black hole. My happiness soon turned to anger as Rouki burst out of the cocoon, and came at me. I covered my hands in webbing and punched him as hard as I could. I shot two webs at the building around me. I flung my body back, and shot myself at Rouki, and into the black hole.

"Peter!" Doctor Strange yelled.

Inside the black hole, I was still fighting Rouki. I noticed that my costume was being eaten away. I looked at Rouki, the same thing was happening to him. I punched him as hard as I could several before he finally fell down. The darkness began to engulf him, and started to disintegrate. I saw the opening to the black hole closing. I shot 2 webs at the opening, and flung myself back far. I shot myself forward and out the black hole. I heard Rouki yell something as I flew away, but I ignored it. I started to fall back towards the ground while in the air.. I shot several webs onto the buildings around me. I felt myself getting closer to the ground. So I closed my eyes, and started to shoot more, and more web lines at the buildings.

"This is it, goodbye New York city. Goodbye Mary Jane. Goodbye everybody." I yelled.

I felt my body touch the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was okay. I looked around and saw Doctor Strange , and the Hulk looking at me with a surprised look on their faced. I turned away from them, and stood up. I put my hands in the air, and started to yell.

"I'm Alive, thank God I'm alive." I yelled.

________________________________________________________________________

Tell me how you liked it. Final Chapter up next.


	7. Epilogue

Spiderman: The darkest hours.

________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue.

Things had returned to normal after a few days. People returned to their normal lives. I even got a medal. But somehow something was bothering me, and I didn't know what. I was laying on the bed in my boxers staring at the ceiling thinking about what was bothering me. But nothing came to mind. I finally gave up after a few minutes and got under the covers and went to sleep. But I still had a bad feeling about all of this. Like as something really bad was going to happen and soon.

TO BE CONTINUED?

________________________________________________________________________

There will be a sequel to this story. I'll tell you the name of it soon, but not now.


End file.
